We're Just A Band Not Demigods
by hellraiserphoenix
Summary: One Direction are demigods. They have to go on a quest to stop other war from happening. This takes place when Percy and the gang are going to fight Gaea. One Direction-Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Heroes of Olympus Crossover
1. Meet The Demigods

Meet the Demigods

Name: Giselle Amaro

Age: 17

Godly Parents: Daughter of Apollo honorary Daughter of Nike

Powers: control light, great archer, can heal by singing a hymn to Apollo, and can sing like an angel

Apollo: god of sun, music, poetry, the god of oracles, prophecy, archery, healing, light, and truth

Nike: goddess of victory

Name: Cecilia Acosta

Age: 17

Godly Parents: Daughter of Ares

Powers: great swordsman, great in combat

Ares: god of war

Name: Liam Payne

Age: 18

Godly Parents: Son of Athena

Powers: make a plan in a matter of minutes and is really smart

Athena: goddess of war, battle strategy, wisdom, and tons of other stuff

Name: Louis Tomlinson

Age: 20

Godly Parents: Son of Zeus

Powers: control lightning and the weather

Zeus: god of the sky, rain, lightning, and he is the king of Olympus

Name: Harry Styles

Age: 18

Godly Parents: Son of Aphrodite

Powers: Charmspeak

Aphrodite: goddess of love, lust, desire, and beauty

Name: Zayn Malik

Age: 19

Godly Parents: Son of Apollo

Powers: control light, great archer, can heal by singing a hymn to Apollo, and can sing like an angel

Apollo: god of sun, music, poetry, the god of oracles, prophecy, archery, healing, light, and truth

Name: Niall Horan

Age: 18

Godly Parents: Son of Poseidon

Powers: control water and talk to horses

Poseidon: god of the sea, hurricanes, earthquakes, and horses


	2. Chapter 1: We're What!

Chapter 1: We're What?!

It has been months since the second titan war. Many demigods perished in this battle many old monsters that were forgotten rose again. In the end the heroes of Olympus won against the titan army. The first great prophecy was completed, and another one born.

All who perished were named heroes. The gods made an oath to claim all their children once they reach camp half-blood the safe haven for all demigods. After the battle most things went back to normal for a demigod until Gaea and the doors of death opened.

Some campers from the Roman and Greek camps went to Rome to fight her.

And now new heroes are born to stop another war from happening.

~Giselle's POV~

"I can't read this!" Ceci sighed throwing the map at me.

"Well I can a bit." I mumbled

That's the thing about Demigods. Most of us are dyslexic, meaning we can't read English. The words would float off the page and rearrange themselves and such. Very annoying I know you're trying to order a big mac for Mc Donald's.

We were walking down a street in New York. Trying to figure out where we were going to find One Direction.

Yes, I did say One Direction. Apparently, they are half-bloods too. Chiron told us about them.

"There!" I said pointing to a billboard

It said One Direction live in concert tonight on 5th Avenue.

But to Ceci it looked like Nod erceoitnivielnonitgh ta 5hvneeu.

"What does that say?" she asked

I told her then we ran down the street, dodging people. We made it to 5th Avenue and saw a sign. Amazingly, there was a greek translation thank the gods. But my mind wander to the battle of Manhattan.

I remembered everything until Ceci brought me back to reality.

"This is it." She told me

I pulled out a bobby pin and started to pick the lock. I was an agent of the gods meaning the gods trained me.

"Got it." I said pulling on the door. It swung right open.

We walked inside. Ceci had her scythe a gift from her dad in her hand. And I had my bow at-the-ready. We had to knock out a few guards but don't worry, we didn't kill them.

We made it to the dressing room. There, a big man was leaning against the wall with his back to us.

"Go." I mouthed to Ceci

She nodded and tiptoed up to the man ready to knock him out. But suddenly, he whipped around and knocked Ceci to the ground. Her scythe flew out of her hands and skidded about five feet away.

"You should train harder demigod." The man smiled

"Hey Paul." I said

He looked up and grinned at me. Paul was a satyr. He was the protector of One Direction until we came for them.

"Time already." He said

"The prophecy. War is brewing."

Suddenly, five very attractive boys walked in. I recognized them as One Direction. I know who they were right away since I was Daughter of Apollo. I know this musical stuff.

"Who are they?" the tall one with blue eyes, Louis asked

"I'm Giselle Amaro." I said "That's Cecilia Acosta."

"Well what do you want? An autograph? Pictures?" the blond one, Niall asked

"We need to take you back to Camp Half-Blood." Ceci said

"Wait what?" Zayn asked

"Boys, have you ever heard of Greek Myths?" I said

"Well yeah" Liam said

"Remember demigods?" Ceci added

"Yeah."

"Well you guys are demigods." Paul said

"You're kidding." Harry said

"No." Paul said "Now listen to me boys…."

"Prove it." Louis said

I looked at Paul and he sighed. He started to take off his fake feet and his pants.

"Whoa! Paul! There are ladies around!" Harry yelled

Paul smirked and continued until he had shaggy goat legs instead of human legs.

"Whoa." Niall gasped

"Yeah." Paul said putting on his pants. "These girls are here to protect you. Follow them, and do whatever they say."

"But Paul we're on tour!" Liam said "We can't disappoint the fans!"

"Either you can get killed or cancel a few shows." Ceci snapped

"No. We are not going." Louis said sternly

I sighed and looked at Paul. He nodded and I sighed.

"I am so sorry about this…." I said pulling out an arrow

"Sorry for what?" Niall asked

I sighed again and shot the arrow. A gas seeped out and surrounded the boys.

"So, sleepyyyyyy…." Harry said and fell to the ground.

Then, the rest fell too.

"Alright. Let's get them into the car." Paul said


	3. Chapter 2: Welcome to Camp

Chapter 2: Welcome to Camp

~Giselle's POV~

I was watching over the boys, me being the daughter of Apollo who is the god of medicine. I'm a healer so don't question.

Suddenly, I heard someone stirring. I looked over and saw the curly haired one, Harry trying to sit up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I said walking over to him.

He looked up at me and I froze. Those eyes, they're like a soft green meadow…..

No. Bad Giselle. You can't fall for him not after Luke.

"Why?" he asked

"You need rest." I said picking up a piece of ambrosia.

"Eat this." I said handing it to him. He slipped it in his mouth and chewed it slowly. He smiled and laid back down.

"How do you feel?" I asked

"I feel like I could take over the world."

"Good. Then it's working."

Harry looked up and around him, taking in all the sights. He looked out the door and then looked back up at me.

"Where are we?"

I threw out my arms and smiled. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood."

"Wait, so who are our parents?" Niall asked

"Well, usually there only one." I said "Either your mother or your father was a god or goddess. I don't know Niall."

"Why are we here?" Liam asked

"To train. It'll keep you alive. If you stayed out in the mortal world any longer, you probably would've been killed."

"So how long have you been here?" Harry asked

I stopped. I hated when people asked me that. It just brought back memories. I sighed.

"I lived with my mom who was a drug addict and completely hated me. I ran away when I was 8." I said and kept walking

"I'm sorry." Harry said

"I don't need sympathy. It's all in the past." I snapped

He was quiet for the rest of the night.

"Heroes!Warriors!" Chiron said

Everyone shut up and looked over. Chironwas a centaur. Yeah, half-horse, half-human. I heard the boys gasp and whisper amongst themselves at the Hermes table.

"Now, I call Harry Styles, Zayn Malik, Niall Horan, Louis Tomlinson, and Liam Payne to come forward." Chiron called

I saw all the boys get up from the Hermes table and walk up to the front. They were all scared, with beads of sweat trickling down their faces.

I remember when I was like that.

Suddenly, everyone in the pavilion gasped. I looked over and saw an owl above Liam's head. He would be joining Kelly Blue in the Athena Cabin. There is something about her that makes me uneasy.

Harry had a dove above his head. Aphrodite Cabin. No surprise there.

Zayn had a lyre above his head. Son of Apollo. Welcome to the family.

Louis had a lightning bolt. Son of Zeus. That's a problem.

And lastly, Niall had a trident above his head. Son of Poseidon. That's not good.

Two children of the Big Three. That's not good. Not good at all.


	4. Chapter 3: Time for Training

Chapter 3: Time for Training

~Giselle's POV~

"Today, you will be training." Ceci said, pacing in front of them

"Leggo." I said, leading them to the armory

We walked in, and the Hephaestus kids were running around, making swords and armor.

I walked over and looked at the armor. I pulled a few sets of armor and handed them the boys each a set.

"Whoa! This stuff weighs more than I do!" Niall said putting it on

"How can you fight with this stuff?" Harry asked

"Hey, you either wear it or you get killed without it." I said straitening his armor

Harry looked up at me, fear in his eyes. I sighed and handed him a sword. He weighed it in his hands and smiled.

"Does it feel okay?" I asked

"Yeah. It's great."

I smiled and handed armor to all of them and made sure it fit them right.

We walked back outside and training began. Niall went to train with Malcolm Son of Athena,, Liam went with Miranda Gardner Daughter of Demeter, Louis went with Ben, my half brother, Zayn went with Ceci Daughter of Ares.

Harry got stuck with me.

~Harry's POV~

Giselle circled me, a sword in her hand. Yes, she's a Daughter of Apollo but also a Daughter of Nike. But she is amazing with a sword.

She swung the sword at me. It caught me in the arm and I winced, trying not show the pain.

I swung my sword and hit her face. I saw a drop of blood start to run down her face.

"Oh gods I'm sorry…." I said lowering my sword.

Her sword shot up and her sword hit caught me in the chest. I stumbled and fell backwards onto my bum.

"Don't let my emotions get the better of you." She mumbled, staring into my eyes.

Suddenly, I spun around and kicked her in the legs. She fell down and before she could get up I rolled over and got on top of her. I knocked her sword out of her hands and skidded out of reach.

I put my sword tip to her neck and smiled.

"Don't get distracted by my eyes." I mimicked her

She rolled her eyes and I pulled away my sword. I smiled and steadied my breathing. I sighed and I saw her blush. I smiled, got off her and helped her up.

"Umm, urm….thanks Harry." She mumbled

"Anytime." I said flashing her my signature smile

"Come on. We'd better get to lunch."

Then, she turned on her heels and walked away.


	5. Chapter 4: First Night

Chapter 4: First Night

~Harry's POV~

I lay awake. It felt weird without the other lads there. I felt alone.

Except for the lingering thought of Giselle. The amazing girl from Apollo. I should've kissed her.

"Don't worry child. Your time will come."

I looked around to see who said has said that. But no was awake.

I sighed, stood up, and walked outside.

The night was chilly but it was peaceful. Well, as peaceful as it could get with monsters screaming at you.

I started to wander, not really paying attention to where I was going.

Suddenly, I heard a hissing sound from behind me.

I turned around to see a giant version of a scorpion.

I opened my eyes wide and started to back away slowly.

"HARRY?!" I heard a voice yell

The scorpion's head turned towards the sound. Suddenly, a golden arrow stuck out of its eye. It slowly started to turn to dust.

When it was gone, a figure walked out of the woods. It was Giselle.

"It is you Harry" Giselle said "What are you doing out here?"

"I couldn't sleep."

She sighed. Her breath came out in a little puff.

"You're just lucky I found you before the harpies."

"The what?"

"Harpies. They do the chores around here. You know cook, clean, that stuff."

"Then why should I be afraid?"

"Because they eat anyone past curfew that be you Harry."

"Then why didn't they eat you?" I asked

"Because the Apollo cabin has boarder patrol tonight. I'm supposed to be out here. I'm helping to train Zayn, being head counselor and all."

"Oh."

She sighed again.

"Come on. Before the harpies smell you."

"Do I smell that bad?"

She just laughed.


	6. Chapter 5: Capture the Flag Part 1

Chapter 5: Capture the Flag Part 1

~Giselle's POV~

"Listen up Apollo cabin!" I yelled

Everyone stopped and looked over at me.

"This week in capture the flag, we've got the blue banner. Surprisingly, Aphrodite got the red banner."

"Why is that surprising?" Zayn asked

"Well, let's just say the Aphrodite cabin aren't the best fighters."

Everyone snickered and I gave them all a look.

"Who's our allies this week?" Ben, my half-brother asked

"Well, we've got Athena which means we've got Kelly and Liam. We've also allied with Hades meaning Sam. The Poseidon cabin, Niall. We've also got the Hermes cabin."

"So who we up against?"

"Well, the Aphrodite cabin meaning Harry…"

"He's that pretty boy who disarmed you right Giselle?" Jake Solace snickered

"Yes. And let's say he's very good with a sword for a new Aphrodite kid." I paused "Anyways, we're also against Zeus, meaning Louis. Then, there's the Demeter cabin, Dionysus cabin, Hephaestus cabin, and Katie and Cecilia in the Ares cabin."

"They are going down." Ben smiled

"Of course they are Ben. Because Apollo's leading this one!" I yelled "FOR APOLLO!"

"FOR APOLLO!" everyone answered

~Zayn's POV~

"Zayn, this is Sam Scorpion." Giselle said pointing to him

"Hi." Sam said

"Hey." I answered

Sam smiled a bit, but then it was gone.

"Red is so going down." Niall said running up to us

"Course they are." Sam smiled

"Nice to see you again bro." I said to Niall

"I missed you." Niall smiled

"Bromances." Giselle rolled her eyes

~Niall's POV~

"FOR APOLLO!" was the last thing I heard before I was running.

Giselle, Zayn, and Kelly were right beside me. Liam and a few other kids stayed behind with Ben to help guard the flag.

Suddenly, I was running through the water. Power surged through me.

But I was dry. Kelly taught me about that. How I would stay dry unless I wanted to get wet.

I stepped out of the water.

I looked up to see a huge girl who was totally ripped.

"Hey look! It's the new Poseidon kid!" she laughed

"I'm Niall, Niall Horan." I said

"Leave him alone Katie!" Kelly yelled coming up to me

"Stay out of this owl brain." Katie hissed

Suddenly, Katie pulled out a huge spear. I felt a pain surge through my face as she slashed across my face. I could feel my left cheek going numb.

Suddenly, I felt a warm fuzzy feeling spreading through me.

Then, Katie was on her bum in the middle of the creek, completely soaked her spear broken in two pieces.

"I'll get you for that!" she screamed staring at her broken spear.

Kelly grabbed my hand and we ran.

"That was great!" she yelled

I smiled.


	7. Chapter 6: Capture the Flag Part 2

Chapter 6: Capture the Flag Part 2

~Louis' POV~

I was running through the woods with Harry next to me. We both had our swords in our hands. Then, suddenly, I saw the blue banner, flapping gently in the light breeze.

I lightly elbowed Harry and pointed. He smiled and we ran forward. I was up next to the banner, ready to grab it, but then, a blond boy with green eyes, Ben, and a brown haired boy I knew all too well, Liam, jumped out from behind the flag.

"I've got Harry." Ben smirked

He jumped over and landed right in front of him.

Liam smiled at me and pulled out two knives, aiming them both at me.

Then, he jumped in front of me. He swiped the knives at me and I felt it sting my cheek. The hot blood trickled down my face.

"Nice shot Liam." I smiled

He smiled, and I swiped my sword at him. He easily dodged my attack and knocked me to the ground. Whoa, I've never seen him so aggressive before.

"I'm so sorry Louis." He said sounding horrified with himself

"There's no room to be sorry." I said "This is our life now. We can't be sorry. We have to show no mercy. We have to train. There is no room for sorry."

He nodded and turned away. He was never really an aggressive person.

Suddenly, a buff girl ran out of the woods. I recognized her as Katie, she was on my team. She ran over to the banner, pushing Liam down to the ground in the process.

He groaned and rolled over, clutching his head. I propped myself up on one elbow. I felt fury run through my veins. Suddenly, there was a huge CRASH! And a FLASH! And then, Katie was on her bum, her hair singed and her arms were scorched a little.

Oops.


	8. Chapter 7:Don't Mess with LarryStylinson

Chapter 7: Don't Mess with Larry Stylinson

~Giselle's POV~

"Congratulations, the Poseidon cabin has gotten the red banner. Next week, it will be the Poseidon cabin vs. the Apollo cabin good luck to both of you. "Chiron yelled "Dismissed for supper!"

Everyone cheered and assembled into lines of their cabins.

I saw Louis smile, and jog over the hill, still in his battle gear. What are we going to do with that boy?

Zayn walked up behind me, lining up. I patted him on the back and he smiled.

"Good job out there." I said "You're pretty good with a bow."

"Well, what can I say, an Apollo kid knows how to shoot."

I laughed and we high fived as the whole cabin marched down to the dining pavilion.

"That was great!" I tell Louis as the dummy falls over with its head ripped off

"Yeah, that was great." Harry said

"I know." Louis smirked

"Alright Harry. You try." I said standing back

Harry looked over at the dummy. He smirked, and walked towards it.

He swung his sword, and he hit the dummy in the arm. He ducked, and tuck and rolled just to show off. Then, he cut off both the dummy's arms, and then, finally its head.

"Louis did better." I smirked

"But he didn't tuck and roll." Harry pointed out

"He still did better." I said "If you would've done that in a real battle, they would've stabbed you before you woulda known what hit you."

Harry frowned, turned his head to see Katie, running up the hill, a huge sword in her hand.

She reached the top, panting slightly. She turned to Louis and pointed her sword at him.

"You're gonna get it son of Zeus." She scowled

"The names Louis Tomlinson." Louis said "That's the name, don't wear it out."

She smirked and swung her sword at Louis. He didn't move but Harry did. Harry struck out his sword and stopped her blow.

"Stupid Aphrodite kid." She yelled, swinging her sword at him

But that's when Louis struck. He swung his sword, and nicked her in the arm.

She grunted in pain and turned to Louis again. Wow, for an Ares kid, she really wasn't the best at remembering not to turn her back on her enemy. One of the first things you learn here.

Harry jumped on her back, and she was trying to shake him off. Louis hit Katie in the jaw with his sword butt.

She groaned and threw Harry off.

"NEXT TIME PUNKS!" she yelled, taking off down the hill.

"AND DON'T MESS WITH LARRY STYLINSON!" Harry yelled after her

Louis and Harry high fived and smiled at each other.


	9. Chapter 8: Yellow and Blue

Chapter 8: Yellow and Blue

~Harry's POV~

It was about 2 in the morning and I was walking around. It was my cabin's patrol so I was out. I held my sword in front of me, and walked around the perimeter.

Suddenly, a bright flash went up into the sky. It was all yellowish and blue.

Oh gods, this cannot be good.

~Liam's POV~

I was laying in bed thinking I couldn't sleep. I was thinking about my new life it was extremely different now. I was son of Athena the goddess of wisdom.

Suddenly, the sky lit up in a color of yellow and blue.

Zeus and Poesidon? I sat up, rolling out of bed and grabbed my knives.

Better head to the big house.

~Niall's POV~

I sighed, and continued to pace the floor. I couldn't sleep. I had a bad feeling something bad was going to happen.

Suddenly, a yellow blue light filled the sky.

You stole my lightning bolt, a loud, firm voice filled my head and I could automatically tell it was not my father.

I grabbed my sword, and ran for the big house.

~Louis' POV~

I sighed, staring up at the big statue of my father.

Why doesn't he talk to me? All the other boys have gotten a some sort of sign from their parent. Niall got a sword, Harry got a rose that can release poison, Zayn got some special arrows, and Liam got a dagger. Why nothing for me? Am I that bad of a kid?

No my child. I heard a strong, steady voice rumble through my head. You are a great son, and I am proud to call you that. But beware the son of Poseidon, Niall. He has stolen the most powerful weapon in the universe.

I shook my head. Niall didn't steal. Well, stealing food was a different story but other than that…

Suddenly, a yellow blue flare rose up through the camp. I stood up, grabbing my sword, and ran towards the big house.

~Giselle's POV~

I sighed, flipping through a book I found on my bunk. Every page somehow reminded me of Harry and Luke.

Gods Giselle you are not falling for him!

Suddenly, I felt someone tap my shoulder. I jumped up and fell off the bed.

I heard someone hold in a laugh behind me. I looked up to see Zayn grinning at me.

"Gods Zayn don't do that!" I whispered yelled

"You need to work on guarding your backside." Zayn said doing a bad impression of me

"Oh shut up."

"So, what are you thinking about?" Zayn asked

"Nothing."

"I can tell when you're lying."

"No you can't." I protested

"Yes I can. You do this thing where you scrunch up your nose and blink two times."

"Oh." I said

He laughed and suddenly, his eyes grew wide.

I turned and saw a yellow blue flash across the sky.

"What are the gods up to now?" Zayn asked

"I don't know, but it may be important."

I got up, put my quiver on and took my bow. Zayn did the same, and we both ran towards the big house.

~Cecilia's POV~

I was outside the Ares cabin looking up at the stars. I was still considered a newbie since I came in after everyone left for Rome. Giselle was the first person who watched over me when I got here.

I did notice from time to time she would go into the forest for hours at a day. She also had a sword of celestial bronze and steel.

When I asked her about it she said it was very special but she hardly ever used it.

I looked up and the sky and saw it light up blue and yellow. I got up and ran towards the big house with my scythe. Something was wrong very wrong.


	10. Chapter 9: Oracle Time

Chapter 9: Oracle Time

~Giselle's POV~

Zayn and I ran into the big house. Ceci, Niall, Louis, Liam, Harry, and Chiron were gathered around the ping pong table talking.

"Hey guys." I said walking up with Zayn beside me

"You saw it too?" Liam asked

"Yeah." Zayn said

"We must ask the oracle." Chiron said "She will know."

"Rachel isn't here yet is she?" Ceci asked

"Who's Rachel?" Harry asked

"Our oracle." I explained

Harry nodded.

"Rachel showed up yesterday." Chiron said

"Where is she?" Niall asked

"Right here."

We turned and saw our oracle, the curly red hair I knew too well. Rachel walked up to the table. She rubbed her eyes, her sticking up in odd places. She was still in her pj's.

"Well, what are we going to ask her?"

"Rachel, what does the yellow blue thingy mean?" I asked

Suddenly, Rachel doubled over, before she shot up, her eyes pure green while the green mist surrounded her.

_Seven half-bloods shall see the sign,_

_And follow their path to reach the north line._

_The stolen item shall find its home,_

_So that the love will be accepted, shall be free to roam._

Rachel gasped and fell to the floor. Zayn caught her and pressed his hand to her forehead.

"She'll be alright." He said, carrying her to a spare cot in the big house.

"So, what does that mean?" Louis asked

"Well seven half-bloods, that is an easy part." I said "We are the seven half-bloods who was the sign."

"Make sense." Liam said

"What about following the path and reaching the line?" Ceci asked

"The north line. Like a border or something." Harry said

Everyone was deep in thought before Niall jumped up and yelled "CANADA!"

We all look at him.

"What?" I asked

"Well, the north line. Harry said boarder, and Canada is north of us."

"Good job Niall." Louis smiled

Niall blushed and smiled.

"What about the stolen item?" Harry asked

"Well umm, I may know." Louis said "My father was talking to me. And he said that the most powerful item in the universe was stolen again."

Oh crap. Not again.

Chiron and I exchanged glances and I felt a bead of sweat trickle down my face as it paled.

"That has to be only one thing." Ceci said grimly

"What?" Zayn asked

"Zeus' master bolt." Chiron said looking at me

Everyone stayed quiet for a while.

"But, the prophecy said that it shall find its way home!" Liam said

"Yeah but sometimes, the prophecy has a double meaning." I explained

"And love. Does that mean me because I'm the son of the goddess of love?" Harry asked

"I highly doubt that." I said "Because it says to be 'accepted' in the prophecy."

"So. Tomorrow, you seven shall leave on your quest. You may all go back to sleep now." Chiron said leaving the room.


	11. Chapter 10: You What?

Chapter 10: You What?

~Giselle's POV~

I couldn't sleep. I was wandering around camp. The harpies wouldn't kill me since I was going on a quest tomorrow. I sighed, wandering onto the beach. Even if I wasn't a daughter of Poseidon, being around water calmed me. It reminded me of when I would go with my grandparents back home, before camp. I ran away was I was 8 and I met Luke, Thalia, and Annabeth. We came here together.

Suddenly, I felt another presence beside me. I pulled out an arrow and aimed it at the presence.

"Whoa! Gods Giselle watch where you're pointing that thing!" I heard a familiar voice yell in surprise. Harry.

"Sorry Harry. I didn't know it was you." I said putting away my bow

I sighed, shifting my weight as Harry returned to my side.

"It's beautiful." I whispered

"Not as beautiful as you."

I turned to face Harry, my eyes wide. I smiled weakly before it faded and I looked back at the sea.

"Thanks Harry. I've only been told that once before."

"That surprises me." He whispered "A beautiful girl like you should've been told she was beautiful at least a million times a day. Not just once love."

"Harry what are you saying?" I asked

"Giselle" he turned to me, I could feel his hot breath on my cheeks and I could smell mint on him. "Giselle I love you."

"You what?" I asked looking up into those green orbs that made me weak in the knees.

Instead of answering me, he pressed his lips to mine.

I didn't feel fireworks. I felt bombs and nuclear explosions. And I loved it.


	12. Chapter 11: Ready?

Chapter 11: Ready?

~Giselle's POV~

"Be careful Giselle." Ben said hugging me

"I will Ben." I hugged him back with my free arm before I walked to Thalia's Pine.

I walked to the top of Half-blood hill where Ceci, Liam, Louis, Niall, Harry, and Zayn were waiting.

"Are we ready?" I asked

"Yup we're just waiting for you." Louis said

I looked around taking in my home, while meeting Harry's eyes. I quickly looked away, blushing at the thought of last night.

Don't get me wrong, I don't regret what happened. It just made me blush. Millions of girls scream his name. Why would he want me?

Zayn looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"So how are we going to get into the city?" he asked

"Argus is taking us in the van." Ceci said "Come on. He's waiting."

And with that, she took off running down the hill.

~Harry's POV~

We were sitting in the van, watching the country side go by until we got to the city. Giselle was sitting up front with Argus talking about something.

But all I could think was that kiss with Giselle. It was amazing. I've never felt something like what I felt with her.

When I kissed her, electricity shot up my arms and my lips tingled with pleasure.

Everything was just so amazing.


	13. Chapter 12: Oh Gods…

Chapter 12: Oh Gods…

~Ceci's POV~

Argus had just dropped us off in New York. The streets were crowded, and people walked by, talking on their cellphones.

I'd been only out of camp once, and I was still getting use to the mortal world.

But all I could think about my first quest. I was so nervous about it.

~Harry's POV~

We walked to the bus station. The boys and Ceci sat on a bench waiting as I followed Giselle to the teller window.

"Hi how may I help you?" the lady at the front window asked, totally ignoring Giselle and looking straight at me.

The lady had bleached blond hair with pink streaks, red full lips, a skinny body, and boobs way too big for her. She couldn't have been any older than I was.

"Yeah I would like seven tickets to Canada."

The lady ignored her.

"Seven tickets to Canada please?" Giselle asked again

"Hey hot stuff, wanna get out of here?" the girl asked, running her finger down my shirt

"Umm, no, I'd like seven tickets to Canada please?" I asked her

She rolled her eyes and started to play with the collar of my shirt.

"Please babe, why are you with that loser? I mean you could do soo much better. Like me." She smiled a smile that was so fake I could tell Giselle almost puked all over her designer shoes.

I held in a laugh.

"Well Giselle is not a loser, and she is a million times better than you are." I said "So could I please get seven tickets to Canada, please?"

The girl rolled her eyes and handed me the tickets. I paid her and I took Giselle's hand and we walked back to the boys and Ceci.

"Thanks Harry, you're another person who sticks up for me beside Ceci." Giselle mumbled

"Anytime love."

We walked back to the boys before boarding our train that would take us to Canada. When we were on the train, Giselle fell asleep on my shoulder. I smiled, watching her chest rise slowly and her beautiful face.

Suddenly, I felt a change. I looked up to see that girl from the train station had followed us.

"Ceci who is that?" I asked, hoping she knew

"Monster. Just put up you're hood and hunker down. Maybe she won't see y-…"

She looked directly at me.

Gods…


	14. Chapter 13: Lightning Bolt

Chapter 13: Lightning Bolt

~At Camp~

Ben paced Apollo cabin nervously. He knew that he had just sent his half-brother and half-sister and their friends to their deaths. He knew what was waiting.

He had snuck the bolt into Giselle's backpack when she left. He had stolen the bolt. But he knew why he had done it.

He hated that his father ignored him, he hated that he had to stay at camp his whole life, and never leave. He wanted to destroy the gods, and let demigods rule.

He wanted to do what Luke failed to do.

The demigods deserved to rule. The gods have been in power for too long.

Ben sighed, as the others from his cabin walked into the cabin.

He smiled evilly. He wasn't the only who wanted the gods gone.

Katie and Kelly also wanted them gone.

He knew that Giselle would never get the bolt back.


	15. Chapter 14: Kiss My Quiver

Chapter 14: "Kiss My Quiver"

~Giselle's POV~

I woke up to harry shaking me awake.

"Giselle, monster, twelve o' clock."

I raised my head a little and saw that chick from the station.

I cursed under my breath and pulled out my bow and quiver.

"Don't attack unless she attacks first." I mumbled to them

They all murmured their agreement.

Then, the chick walked up to us, and sat right in front of us, blocking out only way to escape. Then suddenly, she stood up and again, and grabbed Harry by his shirt collar.

Harry gasped lightly and reached for his sword.

But she knocked it out of his hands as it skidded across the floor.

The girl shut all of the doors and made the windows shut making all the people in the cab disappear.

"Who are you?" Louis asked

The girl smiled, and I saw her eyes get red. Her legs changed and one grew fur and looked like a donkey while the other one turned to bronze.

"What are you?" Niall asked in horror

"You should know demigod. Chiron isn't teaching you as well as he used to now is he." The girl hissed "I am Jane and I am an empousa. Servant of Hecate."

I rolled my eyes and aimed my bow at her.

"I usually don't kill girls." She mumbled "But I may make an exception for you daughter of Apollo!"

"Kiss my quiver." I shot back

She dropped Harry, lunging at me.

I fired an arrow but she easily dodged it and ripped the bow out of my hands. I was thrown against some seats.

I groaned quietly and rolled out of the way as she lunged with her fangs. Niall was working on controlling the water from the pitchers on the train and hurling balls of water at Jane.

Jane hissed and lunged for Niall's neck. Ceci jumped in front of him and swiped with her scythe.

Louis shocked Jane with some electricity from an outlet.

She screeched in pain. I lunged at her, swinging a knife.

But then, I felt two sharp pains in my neck and then everything went black.


	16. Chapter 15: Memories

Chapter 15: Memories

~Flashback #1~

It had been a few weeks since I ran away from home. I met two other half-bloods along the way.

Right now we were in a dark alley between red brick warehouses. A sign above one of the doors read Richmond Ironworks.

The three of us were crouched in the shadows a boy about fourteen, a girl about twelve and me who was eight.

The boy was Luke son of Hermes and the girl was Thalia daughter of Zeus. It was back before we were found by Grover the satyr.

Luke carried a celestial bronze knife. Thalia had her spear and shield of terror, Aegis. I had my bow ready to strike. We were hungry and so used to being attacked we couldn't relax.

"Are you sure?" Thalia asked

Luke nodded . "Something down here. I sense it."

"Thals he's right there is something down there." I said getting an arrow

A rumble echoed from the alley, like someone banged on a sheet of metal. We all creped forward. Old crates were stacked on a loading dock. We all approached with our weapons ready to strike. A curtain of corrugated tin quivered as if something was behind it.

Me and Thalia glanced at Luke. He counted silently: one, two, three! He ripped away the tin, and a little girl flew at him with a hammer.

"Whoa!" Luke said

The girl had tangled blond hair and wearing flannel pjs. She couldn't have been no more than seven, and she would've brained Luke if he hadn't been so fast.

He grabbed her wrist, and the hammer skittered across the cement.

The little girl fought and kicked. "No more monsters! Go away!"

"It's okay!" Luke struggled to hold her "Thalia, Giselle put your weapons up. You're scaring her."

Thalia tapped Aegis, and it shrank into a silver bracelet. I tapped a button on my bow and it changed into a necklace.

"Hey it's alright" Thalia said "We're not going to hurt you. I'm Thalia, that's Giselle and this is Luke."

"Monsters!"

"No," Luke promised "But we know all about monsters, we fight them too."

Slowly, the girl stopped kicking. She studied us with large intelligent gray eyes.

"You're like me?" she said suspiciously

"Yeah," Luke said "We're … well it's hard to explain, but we're monsters fighters. Where's your family?"

"My family hates me," the girl said "They don't want me. I ran away."

We all locked eyes. We all related to what she was saying.

"What's your name, kiddo?" Thalia asked

"Annabeth."

Luke smiled. "Nice name. I tell you what, Annabeth- you're pretty fierce. We could use a fighter like you."

Annabeth's eyes widened. "You could?"

"Oh yeah." Luke turned his knife and offered her the handle. "How'd you like a real monster-slaying weapon? This is celestial bronze. Works a lot better than a hammer,"

Annabeth gripped the hilt.

"Knives are only for the bravest and quickest fighters," Luke explained "They don't have the reach or power of a sword, but they're easy to conceal and they can find spots in your enemy's armor. It takes a clever warrior to use a knife. I have a feeling you're pretty clever."

Annabeth stared at him with adoration. "I am."

Me and Thalia grinned. "We'd better get going, Annabeth. We have a safe house on the James river. We'll get you some clothes and food."

"You're … you're not going to take me back to my family.?" She said "Promise?"

Luke put his hand on her shoulder. "You're part of our family now. And I promise I won't let anything hurt you. I'm not going to fail you like our families did us. Deal?"

"Deal!" Annabeth said happily

"Now, come on," Thalia said "We can''t stay put for long!"

"Monsters will find us!" I said

~End of Flashback #1~

~Flashback #2~

We were fighting against the titan army. Many demigods had died or we're injured.

We had to protect Olympus Typhon was getting closer. Kronos had already made an appearance. Hades also brought his undead army along with Demeter and Persephone.

Some of us had gone up to Olympus. We were waiting when Kronos struck. We saw the Gods bring down Typhon.

Percy fought with Kronos and so did me, Annabeth, and Grover. Annabeth and Percy were thrown aside and me and Kronos fought. Kronos hurt me and Luke was able to gain control.

After he died the Gods came. What no one knew was that he said in Greek "I love you more than a little sister." Well more like whispered to me.

I cried for him but I knew he was in a better place. And that's when I said I would never fall for someone ever again.

~End of Flashback #2~


	17. Chapter 16: Where are we?

Chapter 16: Where are we?

~Giselle's POV~

I opened my eyes slowly. I was laying on the ground, stars filled my vision as they twinkled and danced in the night sky.

I heard someone sigh to my left. I slowly reached for my quiver, just in case. You can never be too careful.

Harry was leaning up against a tree. His head was buried in his hands and he looked as if he was crying.

I smirked, planning on surprising him.

I crept up behind him, and threw my arms around his neck, burying my face in his hair. He jumped, pulling me off him before pulling out his sword.

I couldn't help it, I laughed. Smiling a cheeky smile.

He gasped, and dropped his sword, running over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist, and pulling me into a hug, and swinging me around.

When he finally let me down, he smiled at me before I heard him whisper, "I thought you were gone."

"You know me Harry. I would never leave you. Besides, if I died, you wouldn't last very long without my skill and experience." I joked

"But we have Ceci anyways." He grinned back

I rolled my eyes playfully punching him in the shoulder. I looked around me. Trees covered every inch of my vision. The moon lit up everything I saw, giving it an eerie glow.

"Where, are we?" I asked

"I don't know, you'd have to ask Ceci and Liam." Harry said "They've been studying our position ever since we wandered here. We jumped off the train before we got to Canada. That empousa chased us off the train. Well, Zayn killed her before we bailed in case there were more."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh."

He grabbed my hand, my skin tingling as our hands clasped to each other.

Then, he leads me deeper into the woods. I could see a shape in the distance.

It's a triangle. I recognized it as the tent from cap that Chiron had given us before we left.

Harry led me inside, where I see Niall, Louis, Liam, Zayn and Cecilia buried in papers. Cecilia was at a table, trying to figure where we were. Liam was scanning the stars, and mumbling their position to her, as Cecilia tried to figure out where we were.

~Louis' POV~

I stared up at the stars, wondering how all this was possible.

Before Camp Half-Blood, I would never have believed this. Thinking about Gods, and how they all controlled this. But now, I knew I was stupid to think otherwise.

I mean, I'm the son of Zeus for goodness sake!

Suddenly I felt the familiar presence fill my mind. The warm feeling of knowing my father was there.

Augusta his voice floating through my mind like lightning cracking across the sky.

"Guys, I think I know where we are." I said

"Well, that's new." Niall joked

"Guys, just cause he's the son of Zeus doesn't mean he's dumb. I mean, Zeus is pretty wise, well not as wise as Athena but still." Cecilia said

Thunder boomed in the distance.

"Sorry lord Zeus." Ceci mumbled

"I think we're in Augusta, Maine." I said

Cecilia smacked her forehead and groaned.

"Of course! Why couldn't I see it? The stars are perfectly aligned so that they match the proper position of the stars in Maine at this time of the year…"

"Cecilia, we really don't need an astronomy lesson right now." Giselle joked


	18. Chapter 17: The Falls

Chapter 17: The Falls

~Niall's POV~

I walked down the sandy beach. I was walking by a lake, that fed into the ocean. I could feel the power surge through me as the waves reached my feet.

I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

Niall Horan.

I looked around, seeing nobody was standing on the beach except me.

I sighed again, and kept walking.

Niall Horan. Enter the water. Follow my voice.

I looked towards the lake. I saw a little ripple and decided to walk into the water towards it.

I walked on the bottom of the lake, watching fish swim by.

I frowned, seeing how much junk was on the bottom of the lake. It was terrible.

Then, I saw a green swirl front of me. It turned into a human shape, and soon it was a beautiful girl.

Hello Niall. She smiled, bubbles escaping her lips.

"How do you know me?"

I am a Nereid. A sea spirit. I come to you with a message from your father.

"What is the message?" I asked

Your father told me that you shall find what you seek at the Niagara Falls.

"Where in Niagara Falls?"

I'm sorry, but I cannot stay. I must return to the sea. She said, slowly fading

"Wait!" I yelled

But she was already gone.


	19. Chapter 18: Goddess of Love

Chapter 18: Goddess of Love

~Giselle's POV~

Louis drove us to a hotel, a few miles south of Augusta. We were going to crash there for a while, just to get some rest. We rented one big room, and Cecilia and I would share a bed, while Louis and Harry shared another bed, Niall slept on the couch, Liam in a chair, and Zayn on the floor.

I wasn't feeling so well after the attack from the empousa so while everyone else went out to get some food and supplies Harry and I stayed at the hotel. I crashed on a bed and groaned holding my head. Harry sighed and sat down on the bed.

"Are you okay?" he asked

"Well, my head is pounding and I feel like I'm going to throw up but other than that I'm okay." I joked

"I'll go get you a wet towel." He stood up and walked to the bathroom.

~Harry's POV~

I walked into the bathroom picked up a washing rag, turning on the cold water.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"I got it." I said, shutting the water off and walking to the door. Who could it be? I mean, the other boys and Cecilia would've just walked in since they had a key.

I looked through the peep hole, and all I saw was a bright light. I opened the door, and I saw a woman who was really beautiful. Well, not as beautiful as Giselle but still, she was pretty.

"Hello son." She smiled

Who was this. Oh right, my mom.

Aphrodite.


	20. Chapter 19: She Wants Me to do What!

Chapter 19: She Wants Me to do What?!

~Harry's POV~

"Mom?"

She smiled.

"Yes Harry." She said "Can I talk to you alone?"

I look from Giselle back to my mom.

We walked out the door.

I looked around, no one was around in the hall, and I felt no one would be for a while.

"What did you need to talk about mom?" I asked

"Your love for Giselle of course!"

Oh. Duh Harry, she's the Goddess of love.

"You should leave the quest, leave with Giselle and live happily ever after!" she smiled

"Mom, not to be disrespectful but, I can't leave the boys" I said "And I know Giselle would never leave Cecilia."

"Oh. I understand." She said "But you'll regret it later."

Then, she turned, and disappeared in a swirl of rose scented mist.


	21. Chapter 20: So will You?

Chapter 20: So will You?

~Giselle's POV~

Cecilia tossed and turned beside me. Probably having a nightmare.

I sighed unable to sleep.

I rolled over to see Harry sleeping on the floor next to me. I smiled. Seeing his curly brown hair hanging in his eyes.

Then I felt an odd feeling of someone watching me. I turned over, seeing a shadow on the wall, then I turned to the window, seeing that nobody was there.

I stood up, grabbing my bow from under my pillow, and walked over to the window.

Nothing.

There was no one at the window when I could've sworn there was someone there before….

Suddenly, I felt someone grab my ankle.

I whacked the person in the head with the end of my bow.

"Ow!"

I looked down to see Harry was on the ground clutching his head.

"Opps. Sorry Harry u thought you were something else. Battle reflexes I guess."

"It's okay Giselle."

I sat down on the floor next to him.

"Giselle?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

He took a deep breath.

"Will you go out with me? I really like you, wait, scratch that, I love you."

"Umm, uhh." I paused. Luke would want me happy "Yes."

I smiled, he smiled and as he smiled I fell asleep in his warm arms.


	22. Chapter 21: What is that?

Chapter 21: What is that?

~Cecilia's POV~

The sun shone through the window. I groaned, rolling over, throwing my feet over the edge of the bed. I saw Niall and Liam sleeping in the bed next to mine. Louis on the couch and Zayn on a chair.

I got up and walked over to the window. Giselle and Harry were curled up on the floor. Giselle's arms over Harry's torso, his arms around her waist and his face buried in her neck.

They were so adorable.

I checked us out of the hotel, and we all walked out there.

"Well, what do we do now?" Zayn asked

"We still have to find a way to get to the falls." Louis said

"We should just take a taxi." I said

Suddenly, I felt someone following us. I turned and saw a huge man in a long trench coat with a black beanie on his head and he was wearing sun glasses.

Definitely a monster.

"Guys, monster, twelve o' clock." I mumbled

Niall started to turn around but I pulled him back around.

Suddenly, he started to walk faster.

I held Niall's hand, and ran, the others following closely behind.

The guy was gaining on us, but I lead the others around a few corners before we ended up in an alley.

"Did we lose him?" Liam asked

"I think." Harry said, turning around, but the guy was standing right there.

I cursed.

"What do you want?"

"I've been looking for you son of Poseidon."

Niall sighed, grasping my hand tighter.

"Give me the bolt and I'll let go."

"I don't have the bolt."

Then, the guy took off his coat, sunglasses and beanie. His eyes were pure blue, and his skin was blue.

"What is that?" Harry asked

"A Hyperborean giant." Giselle mumbled

Then I pulled a knife, and charged.

I stabbed him in the arm, and he groaned, flinging me away. Niall drew his sword, and charged with Zayn behind him aiming the bow at its heart.

Niall stabbed the Hyperborean in the chest. It screamed, and then Zayn shot an arrow, hitting it right next to the heart.

Then, it dissolved.


	23. Chapter 22: Eighteen Hours Yay!

Chapter 22: Eighteen Hours Yay!

~Cecilia's POV~

We were all crammed in a taxi. Well a van taxi. But still.

We were all pretty tense, since what happened in the alley. Harry was gripping the hilt of his sword, Zayn was watching out the window, and Niall was looking at his sword also.

Giselle and Harry were sitting in bucket seats holding hands through the aisle. Gods, they're so cute.

"So folks are headin' to the falls?" the taxi man asked

"That's right." Liam said, taking charge

"How long until you can get us there?" Harry asked

"Well, maybe about eighteen hours."

Louis groaned.

"At least you don't have to drive this time." Giselle said nudging Louis

"Yeah, I guess."

We drive in silence for a while.

Eighteen hours great.


	24. Chapter 23: Ben

Chapter 23: Ben

~Giselle's POV~

"Welcome to the Falls!" Ceci said, stretching her arms.

"That's awesome." Zayn smiled

"So guys, what are we going to do?" I asked "We need to find the bolt."

"Well…" Liam looked around "Maybe we should take a boat out and search behind the falls."

"Great plan." Harry said

"Watch where you're driving Lou!" Niall yelled as Louis dodged another boat

"Sorry." He grumbled

We drove around the bottom of the falls for a while before. Harry yelled, "Hey! Look at that!"

We all turned to see where he pointing. A yellow glow was coming from behind one of the waterfalls.

That could only mean one thing.

"Set course for that yellow spot." I said "We've got a lightning bolt to get."

Louis pulled up to a big pointed rock next to that fall. We all climbed out and slowly made our way over to the water.

The water fell like a curtain over the bolt. You could see the shimmering yellow outline of it.

Zayn shifted nervously and I could tell he didn't like being so close to the water. I didn't either no child of Apollo does.

We walked behind the water one by one.

I saw the bolt, sitting atop some rocks.

"This is too easy." Ceci mumbled

"Oh much too easy." Said a voice I know all too well

I turned to find myself face to face…..with Ben.


	25. Chapter 24: I'm Sorry

Chapter 24: I'm Sorry

~Harry's POV~

Ben walked up to us, his bow in his hand.

He stretched out his arms, smirking at us.

"Welcome to the falls. Personally I didn't think you would've made it this far."

"Why Ben?" Giselle asked

"I have my reasons." He said

"Like what?"

"The Gods have been in power too long. They need to be stopped. Have you ever wondered, why they didn't care? Well, they don't care about us. Us little worthless demigods. Creations of their own making. They don't love us. I want to finish what Luke didn't." he said the last line looking directly at Giselle

I looked over to her to see her pale like she saw a ghost.

"Why do you think like this?" Ceci asked "Our parents aren't terrible. They're just…"

"Just what?" Ben snarled

"Busy." Niall butted in

Ben rolled his eyes and looked at Giselle. "So sister what did Luke fight for before he died."

We all turned to look at Giselle who was glaring at Ben.

"Don't you dare bring any of them into this." She said

"Whatever. But well, I guess this is where it ends sister, brother." He looked at Giselle and Zayn. "This is where you can choose. Join me, and bring glory to the children of Apollo or suffer the consequences."

"You should know my answer Ben. I would rather die than help you." Giselle snarled, drawing her bow along with Zayn

"As would I." Zayn said

"Well that's really too bad. Because now, I have to kill you, and none of your friends will be able to stop me."

Suddenly, a wall of water wrapped around us. Niall touched it, and he was electrocuted, and shot back several feet.

"Niall!" Ceci said rushing to him

I guess all we get to do now, is wait.

~Zayn's POV~

Giselle and I walked forward. Ben had an arrow notched. But then, Giselle dropped her bow, and pulled out a sword.

A celestial bronze and steel sword. It wasn't hers that's for sure.

Ben shot at her, but she swiped it away easily.

Ben cursed in ancient Greek and drew a dagger, a celestial bronze and steel knife, enough to kill both mortals and demigods.

He swung at my face, but I deflected it with my bow. I kicked him in the gut, sending him backwards. He flew into the far wall, groaning as he got up.

"You're going to pay for that." He snarled, launching himself at Giselle

"NO!" I heard Harry scream, trying to desperately break out from the water

"You cannot help your friends Son of Aphrodite. You shall die alongside them."

Suddenly, I felt sick. A pain, rippled through me, like over a river when you skip a stone, it flooded through me.

I looked up to see the faces of my family. It was only an illusion, but it seemed so real.

I reached out to touch them, but I fell, letting the darkness consume me, and my family's faces fading.

~Giselle's POV~

Zayn fell beside me, the poisoned arrow sticking out of his arm. He wouldn't die; just suffer a ton of intense pain.

"How could you do that your half-brother?" I screamed

"The same way I did it to my real brother."

Then I remembered, Ben had killed his real brother. He had stabbed him the back before I had met him.

Suddenly, I couldn't take it.

I lifted Backbiter and ran towards him. I swung, and he dodged. Then, he was backed up to the edge of the rocks. If he fell, he was sure to die, falling down the falls and hitting the rocks below.

"I'm sorry Ben." I whispered, before Backbiter at his feet, causing him to lose his balance, falling down towards the rocks below.


	26. Chapter 25: Pegasi

Chapter 25: Pegasi

~Harry's POV~

"Giselle! Zayn!" I ran from the water, as it fell in a puddle around me

Giselle sat on the floor, cradling Zayn's head.

"Is he going to be alright?" Liam asked

Giselle nodded and I saw a tear trace its way down her face.

"It's all my fault." She whispered

"Why is it your fault." Louis asked

"If I hadn't been so stupid to let my guard down, Zayn wouldn't be in so much pain." She reached over, gently pulling the arrow out of Zayn's arm, making him flinch in his deep sleep.

"This," I said, taking the arrow from her "Isn't your fault."

She only shook her head, burying her face in my chest crying.

~Giselle's POV~

"We have to get to New York." I said

"Well, how?" Niall asked, stepping out of the water

I was still pretty shaken up from the whole Ben experience, and I was shaking. I saw memories of Luke and the second Titan war again.

Zayn was okay. I had gotten the poison out of his arm and he was sleeping.

Louis paced back and forth trying to figure out what he was going to do. Being the leader and all.

Suddenly, he stopped.

"I have it!"

"What?" Ceci asked

"Pegasi. Niall can summon seven pegasi to take us up to New York."

"Louis you're a genius!" Ceci yelled hugging him

"So Niall, do your thing."

Niall walked out of the cave, and stretched out his arms towards the sky.

Suddenly, seven flying objects flew down and landed in front of him.

~Niall's POV~

You summoned us master.

The voices sounded in my head making me jump.

"Umm, yeah." I answered "We need you to take us to New York, you think you can do that?"

Think? Boss, I'm snow. The pure white one said I don't think boss I know.

"Alright then snow."

I jumped on snow's back.

Everyone else got on one pegasi all waiting to go.

Soon, we were zipping through the sky, heading towards New York with the bolt.


	27. Chapter 26: Lord Zeus

Chapter 26: Lord Zeus

~Giselle's POV~

We arrived in New York, I hopped off my pegasi and stroked her muzzle. She neighed and flapped her wings, returning to the sky with the others going back to camp.

"Come on," Louis said "We need to get the bolt back."

We all ran into the Empire State building. I knew we had to get to the 600th floor to get to Olympus, so we had to get a card from the guardian.

We walked inside, and there sat a bald man reading a magazine.

He looked up, and raised his eyebrows.

"Are you a tour group?" he asked

"Well, actually, we need to get to the 600th floor." Zayn said

"There's no 600th floor kid." He sighed

I leaned in over the counter, and pulled down the magazine tugging on my camp Half-Blood necklace.

"Seven demigods sure do attract a lot of monsters. I don't think you want us hanging around in your lobby." I smirked

He looked up, and sighed, pushing a button on the desk and giving us a card.

"You don't want us to go through the metal detectors?" Harry asked

"Umm, no I actually don't." and he went back to his magazine.

We walked around the metal detectors and walked to the elevator. We pressed up.

We waited for the door to ding, and when it finally opened, no one was inside.

Louis shoved the card into a little slot, making a tiny door pop open, revealing a button marked. "600th floor".

Niall pressed it and suddenly, we were going up. We were going faster and faster, making my head spin. It's been a while since I've been to Olympus.

I grabbed Harry's hand and he pressed his lips to my temple reassuringly.

Then, we stopped.

"Whoa." Was all I could manage since one word could not describe Olympus.

Annabeth did a good job. Ever since the second Titan war, Olympus has been different.

Huge statues of all the gods (even the minor ones)stood in a huge horseshoe shape surrounding a hill with a temple to every god right below the feet of the statue of the same god.(Like the temple of Zeus below the statue of Zeus).

I felt Harry squeeze my hand once again aw we ran up the marble road to the top of the Great hill of Olympus.

When we reached the wooden doors, I saw Louis tense up.

"You'll be fine." I said

"But, what if he doesn't recognize me? He might think I'm just another one of his kids…."

"Lou don't worry about it." Ceci said "You're the best. Don't worry about what he thinks."

Louis nodded, and we pushed open the doors.

The twelve main gods sat at their thrones.

Zeus sat with Hera and all the female gods to his left and Poseidon and all the main gods to his right.

Zeus stared down at us with fire in his eyes. Thunder boomed, but no lightning follow.

"Lord Zeus…" we all knelt

"Rise demigods." Zeus said "Do you have the bolt?"

"Father, we do." Louis said walking up "And Niall didn't take it."

Zeus looked over at Niall. His eyes crackled with anger.

"If you did not take the bolt," he stared "Then who did?"

"Ben. Son of Apollo." Niall managed

Zeus looked over at my father, and Apollo looked over to me and Zayn.

"Have you taken care of Ben?" our father asked

"Yes father."

Zeus nodded, satisfied.

"Then, please return the bolt to me."

Louis and Niall walked forward, and they threw the bolt up towards Zeus.

Zeus caught the bolt and it grew to 20 feet, and lightning crackled around the sky. Zeus smiled.

"Go my young demigods, you all have my blessing."


	28. Chapter 27: Home

Chapter 27: Home

~Giselle's POV~

We rode the winds back to camp Half-Blood with a little help from Louis and his godly Zeus powers.

When we landed, everything seemed normal. Demigods were training. Nymphs were giggling as Satyrs ran after them.

Everything seemed perfect.

When the boys, Cecilia, and I walked into camp, all the people who saw us stopped and stared. Some smiled, some turned away, pretending they hadn't seen us, but most didn't even see us.

But then, Chiron galloped toward us. He looked tired like he hadn't slept in a while. He rode right up to us, stopping in front of us.

"Heroes." he said nodding his head toward each of us.

"Chiron." I nodded back

Then, Chiron got down so that he was eye level with all of us.

He wrapped us in a warm embrace, making me smile.

This is my family, I'm home.

"Tell me everything." Chiron said

That's when I started to explain out quest, Louis, Ceci, and the others threw in details I missed whenever I missed a little bit of something.

"So, that's basically what happened in our quest." Harry said

Chiron stroked his beard and sighed.

"I should've known that it was Ben. He had been acting strange before you left." He sighed "I was blinded."

"It's not your fault Chiron." Ceci said

"I know." Chiron said "Now come children, let us figure out what the prophecy means."


	29. Chapter 28: Prophecy Meaning

Chapter 28: Prophecy Meaning

~Giselle's POV~

We walked into the Big House, and gathered around the ping-pong table since our rec room is for war council meetings.

"Alright, let's figure out what the prophecy means." Ceci said

"First line seven half-bloods shall see the sign." I recited

"Well, all seven of us saw the yellow-blue flare that came from the sky." Zayn said

"First line figured out." Ceci said

"Second line and follow their path to reach the north line." Harry said

"Well, we went north and got to the border, Canada, which was the line." Louis said

"Third line, the stolen item shall find its home." Niall said

"We got the bolt back for Zeus." Zayn said

"And last line so that the love will be accepted, shall be free to roam." Liam breathed

"We still haven't figured out what that one means." I said

"Well, I'm not sure what it means." Chiron said "But we will soon find out, I can feel it."

"Well that's good." I said

Then, a conch shell rang throughout the valley, letting us know that dinner was staring.

"We might as well go to dinner." Chiron said

Then, he took off to the pavilion, the seven of us following.


	30. Chapter 29: Free to Roam

Chapter 29: Free to Roam

~Giselle's POV~

Harry and I were walking through the woods, holding hands and talking.

"You know, my aunt is up there right now." I said, pointing to the moon

"Really?" Harry asked

"Yeah. Artemis, goddess of the moon. She's my dad's twin sister."

"Well, hello there Lady Artemis." Harry smiled up at the moon

I looked over smiling.

"Gods, I love you." I said wrapping my arms around his neck

"I love you too."

Then our lips met, the moon, or Artemis smiled down at us.

~Cecilia's POV~

The other boys were chasing each other down the beach. We were all laughing and having a good time.

It was an amazing first quest for us of us except Giselle since she has been here longer.

"We're not just a band anymore lads." Liam said

I looked at them smiling.

This brought them closer. All of us closer.

Then we all sat down looking up at the stars. A few minutes later Harry and Giselle joined us.

They accepted they were demigods and formed a new bond together.


End file.
